Dr. John Who
Dr. John Who is the Vice Mayor of Langenthal, Ihazon. He entered office on 7th May 2010 as the inaugural vice mayor, after the position was created by the city's new Mayor, Togfan. He is a respectable member of the Langenthal community, noted for his charitable work across the year. Due to the ridiculously busy schedule of the Mayor, Dr. Who has taken on almost all of her Mayoral duties. Despite having so much work to do, Dr. Who always plays the role of Santa Claus at the Langenthal World Financial Centre Mall each Christmas. Personal Life Dr. Who is unmarried, but is well known to have a promiscuous love life. He said in an intereview with Langenthal Weekly in 2016, "What can I say? Everyone loves me. I don't go to them. They all just come to me!" Who also frequently undergoes plastic surgery to change his appearance. Some Langenthälers believe that Who uses taxpayer's Key in order to pay for this treatment. This, however, is unconfirmed. Who does not have any children, but he loves them. This, he says, is largely why he participates in large charity events such as the annual Langenthal Parliment Easter Egg Hunt and the Langenthal World Financial Centre Mall Christmas celebrations. In an 2012 interview, Who said that his favourite film & television genre is Sci-Fi. He noted Star Wars and Star Trek as his favourite shows. However, he explained, he was not a fan of stories involving time travelling and dimension warping. Before going into work each morning, Dr. Who stops by Duckington Drinks for his morning coffee. "Yes, I have a latte every morning at Duckington Drinks. Who could blame me? The coffee there is really good, and the waitresses too..." he said in an interview with Langenthal Weekly in 2016. Medical Issues In November 2014, Who was rushed to hospital following a cardiac arrest. After careful analysis, it was concluded that this was caused by a spicy Vindaloo he had eaten the night before. It was later revealed that Who is allergic to chilli peppers. Doctors performed emergency life saving surgery and fitted Who with a pacemaker. After 6 months, he made a full recovery and returned to office. Against the doctor's advice, he still appeared as Santa Claus at the Mall that Christmas, albeit on an altered schedule. Assassination Attempt During his mall stay as the Santa Claus the Christmas of 2017, the mall was assaulted by a group of armed assailants and chaos erupted. Midst this chaos, Who suffered a fatal heart attack and dropped on the floor. He was rushed to Speech Mark Hospital by helicopter where he was put in treatment immediately. According to doctors, Who woke up four days later with minor trauma. In an interview with the Daily Evening, Dr. Rotkod stated his pacemaker had stopped suddenly. "Without his pacemaker from his already fragile body, his heart stopped immediately, " Dr Rotkod explained. "Miraculously, we managed to replace his pacemaker and restart his heart. He should be resting his hospital for a few months but he insisted on getting back to work immediately. He really is an odd fellow!" Who went back into office the week after. Trivia * Who, who was born with the Dr. title, has a philosophy doctorate, but does not have any first aid training. His official Dr. title has led many to believe he practices medicine and have subsequently gone to him with medical issues. Who, wishing to be ever as helpful as possible, has always tried his best to help out the patients before referring them to the local doctor. * Who reads manga but does not watch anime. * He can read Spanish and Italian, but speaks neither. * He can write in Hebrew but cannot hold a conversation in it. * Who does not know Cantonese nor Mandarin. However, he does like Chinese food. * Who is an avid swimmer, but is only allowed to swim in a paddling pool so as not to short out his pacemaker. * Who does not like cats or dogs, but sometimes he enjoys looking at parrots in pet shop windows. * His favourite type of cereal is LeskO's. Since it is so difficult to find these in the Capital, he has a dedicated cupboard in his kitchen full of the cereal. Category:Tog Creative Category:People